Chicago's Lullaby
by Madeleine Hawthorne
Summary: What if Bella somehow mysteriously travels through time to Chicago of 1918, before even moving to Forks, and meets Edward as a human and falls in love? Full Summary Inside.


Full Summary:

What if Bella somehow mysteriously travels through time to Chicago of 1918, before even moving to Forks, and meets Edward as a human and falls in love? What will happen when Edward "dies" from the influenza and Bella is sent back to her own time, and then meets Edward as vampire when she moves to Forks? Both thinking the other had died during the 1918 Spanish Influenza. This is my first attempt at ever writing anything fictional, take it easy. =)

Chapter One:

I stared down at the menacing, patronizing paper that lay flat across my hand. It's humorously funny how such an insignificant piece of paper can be the key to such a huge impact in your life. The neatly printed words on it, somehow made it all seem final. My flight from Phoenix to Seattle is what it stated. Those simple words described the reasoning for the beginning of the end of my life.

I begged God to be merciful and present me with some kind of miracle, anything, to at least give me the smallest incentive to fall through with this, without so much reluctance on my part. But as usual, nothing. I sometimes think God has a sick sense of humor.

I couldn't complain, or blame anyone for these unfortunate circumstances though..as this was all my doing, my ultimate choice. The reason that landed me in this predicament, was due to my mother Renee and her new husband, Phil. Just recently married, they have already succumbed to some complications, due to me mostly. Phil is a baseball player, strictly minor league though, but it still results in him traveling a lot. Due to that, my mother decided to stay behind in Phoenix to be with me. She never complained or blamed me for this, but I could see when she let her guard down, that it hurt her deeply, being away from him for such long and sporadic periods of time.

So, I decided to take myself out of the equation. If I left, I would no longer be a burden to Renee, and she could finally start her new life with Phil. As a result of that epiphany, I made the final decision to move in with my dad, Charlie. Charlie is the sheriff of the little remote town of Forks. Forks is located in the south western part of Washington state, where it is constantly covered by the never ending dreary clouds and rain, the absolute opposite of my preferences.

Renee had tried multiple times to try and persuade me to stay, but I managed to lie through my teeth by telling her that I actually wanted to move to Forks. Mumbling nonsense about "wanting to spend quality time with Charlie" and "how much I terribly missed Forks." But she could see right through my lies, yet she never chose to question me, for which I'm thankful. She knew I was mature enough to make my own decisions, she always called me her middle aged teenager. I used to spend a few weeks of every summer with Charlie in Forks, up until a few years ago, when I finally put my foot down and put an end to it. Everyone knew how much I despised that town, with it's gloomy, cold weather, and gossiping residents. My mother is eccentric, but not clueless. Perceptiveness was always one of her virtues. Her knowledge of my distastes told her that I'd rather live in a third world country in a box, then ever live in Forks for an extended period of time. She didn't understand my choice, simply because she didn't know the reasons behind it, nor would I ever care to explain them to her.

My hands began to tremble as I realized the implications of my actions. But I wasn't going to back down now, what's done is done. It was final.

I was lost in my thoughts for so long, that I didn't even realize the time. My room had darkened considerably, and I could hear the crickets and see the fireflies outside my window. I glanced over at my clock, which now read 10:43 pm. In just 9 short hours, I would be on the plane towards the last place on earth that I wanted to be.

I eventually chose to get ready for bed. After saying goodnight to mom and Phil, I ran towards my room and stumbled to my bed and collapsed on it. While gripping my pillow, and squeezing my eyes shut as tightly as I could to prevent the tears from spilling over, I thought about how this would be my last night in this bed, this house, and my home of Phoenix. I prayed that somehow I would manage to fall asleep and never wake up.


End file.
